bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Shadowfox96/Class of Brave Frontier chap. 2
(Quick recap of the last chap. Riku, bored out of mind, accidently releases a vortex that sucks the class into the game Brave Frontier when he recived a notification from the game. He wakes up on Breeze Beach, attacked by several dozen Sahuagin's, then saved by Goddess Axe Michele, Ivy Goddess Nalmika, and Terminator Lilith, and escapes with Nalmika while Lilith and Michele fight off another wave of Sahuagin's. Once in the Villiage of the Venturer, Ulkina puts into a bath to clean off the plant goo as she tends to his wound and explaines the situation that is the reason why the class was suck into the game. As they finish up Lightning Gun Rowgen knocks on the door asking if they are done, Ulkina tells him that he can come in as they are finishing up. A girls voice is heard going against the idea but is ignored and the girl is pulled in, one who Riku knows. Now a look on how that girl made it into the situation of the last chapter.) Yui Imahara was your typical highschool girl with a secert crush on Riku, but not the guts to tell him and the he knew her only because she had the same English class with him. She played BF as a time killer between classes and waiting for her friends to get off their job at a nearby maid cafe. After she told them about him, they told her to just tell him how she felt and see where everything was afterward. With that in mind,she decided that the next day after class she would tell him how she felt about him. Unfortunately that was the day he unleashed the vortex on the class. -Mistral, Magutagal Wetlands- The feeling of rain and the sound of it were the first things that caused Yui to open her eyes, as she raised from the watery ground she looked around at her surroundings. "Whoa...where am I?" she asked herself she then decided to go under a tree to her left to get out of the rain, while the ground under the tree was just as watery as the ground without trees she sat down reguardless in a effort to make sence of her situation and frowned knowing she had no idea where she was. As she stared out into the clearing she woke in a crosshair was trained on her head, "There you are." a deep voice said, that voice belonged to a dark armored sniper in a tree well out of Yui's sight. Before the sniper could say another word to himself he heard the sound of footsteps splashing onto the ground and a voice yell "Come on boy's! The sooner we get her head the sooner we get paid!" and several men ran underneath towards where Yui was. "Grafl's....great..." the sniper said disappointingly and telaported out of the tree. Yui soon heard the footsteps and move to the back of the tree she was under to avoid whoever was coming. The footsteps stoped once the men had entered the clearing, "Find her, she couldn't have gotten far!" one voice barked "Aye aye sir!" several other voiced yelled in response. Yui took a peek around the tree to see how many there were and debate wheater or not to make a brake for it when they weren't looking, there were only 10 of them but one of them saw her head and pointed to where she was while yelling to the others "Over there!" While Yui ducked back behind the tree as Sky Boss Grafl yelled to the Sky Pirate Grafl's "Open fire!" and all 10 Grafl's unloaded electrified rounds from their pistols into the tree Yui was hiding behind. Yui was scared out of her mind, she didn't want to move from where she was because she knew at least one of those rounds they wer firing would find a nice place in her body if she did, but she also knew it was a matter of time before they closed in and shot her where she sat. As she debated which death sounded the less painless a single round whizzed from somewhere infront of her and into the skull of one of the Grafl's killing him instantly and stopping the fire from the other long enough for Yui to decide to run. The Grafl's quickly reorgainized and ran for the tree to cover them selves from the sniper the fired at them as they did, once they were behind the trees they blindly reopened fire. Bullets were whizzing by and impacting the tree and ground all aounrd Yui as she ran, then a dark armored arm grabbed her and pulled her behind a tree well out of the fire of the Grafl's, her savior was the sniper that hid in the trees eariler who told her "Stay here understand?" Yui, still scared, initially didn't respond but slowly nodded her head when he said with more authority "Understand?" "Good, now excuse me Yui as I take care of our unwanted guests." "H-how do you know my name?" she asked "Heh of course I would know your name, you summoned me after all." he responded before teleporting away "Summoned?" Yui asked herself. As the Grafl's continued firing Rowgen appeared behind them and killed another Pirate Grafl with a single round, the others stopped fireing and pointed their guns at Rowgen "Rowgen..." SKy Boss Grafl bitterly said "Come now aren't you supposed to chase teenage tail, not shoot it withiout any disreguard?" Rowgen asked "All depends on who pays to have said tail shot." Grafl answered "Care to tell me who that person is so I can pay them a well needed visit?" Rowgen asked to which Grafl answered beliving he had the upper hand "Would't you like to know." and he and his men opened fire. Rowgen simplely teleported away reappeared above them and shot two round into two Sky Pirates and teleported away again before they could even point their guns into the sky. He then killed another two with one shot when he reappered, he continued to toy with them until it was just Sky Boss Grafl and a single Sky Pirate Grafl standing back to back. As they quickly looked around for Rowgen as single round pierced the skull for the Sky Pirate from the side. SKy Boss turned around to catch Rowgen headbutt him, once he landed on the ground Rowgen steped forward and stomped on Grafl's gun arm. He then pointed his rifle in his face and told him "Actually I would like to know, but I have a girl that needs caring for, maybe another time." and then shot him, Yui was still behind the tree Rowgen had pulled her behind when he returned she then thanked him for saving her to which he declinded saying "It was nothing but another day." he then extended his metal armored hand and said "Best we leave there will be other coming here soon." she then took his hand and they teleported away from the wetlands. -Village of the Venturer- By the time they had made it to the village the sun was setting. Rowgen led Yui to a house where LIlith and Michele were stacking dead Sahuagin onto a cart. As they drew nearer Rowgen asked "I take it as thats dinner?" "Good to see you to Rowgen and yes this is dinner, we got at least a dozen." Michele said with a bitter smile "Estimation for total kill count is actually roughly 25-34 in total." Lilith said "Shut up Lilith." Michele said in a annoyed tone while still keeping the same bitter smile "Anyways you two should go wash up, you smell like you came from the wetlands." Rowgen walked forward with Yui in toe and as he walked past Michele and Lilith he said "Where do you think we came from?" and they went inside. "You do realize our master is currently occupying the bath correct?" Lilith asked "Its fine, he'll be happy to see that he's not alone, so just relaxe already." Michele said "Now help me move this thing to Lacina's place." Lilith sighed as she said "If only my programing allowed me to do such a thing." and began pushing the cart along with Michele Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts